Pieces of Insanity
by She Is Just Away
Summary: A series of sentences/short stories. Inspired by CrystallicSky and ThespianWaltz. Rating may change. Yaoi. Slash. Chack. Stories get somewhat longer after the first chapter, I swear.
1. The First Chapter

**PIECES OF INSANTY**

Inspired by CrystallicSky and ThespianWaltz

Written by She Is Just Away (Formerly X Memento Mori X)

Posted: 2/1/09

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my best friend. And I have to share her with her parents.

WARNING(S): My muses are insane. Please save me. They wouldn't leave me alone after reading Anthology of Love (CrystallicSky) and A Taste of Romance (ThespianWaltz).

MORE WARNING(S): Contains slash(guyxguy, malexmale), some pervertedness, references to suicide and other angst-y events, and me wanting to kill Wuya (and Katnappe).

**CHACKCHACKCHACK**

1. New Year's -

Jack's mind barely registered the sounds of 'Auld Lang Syne' as Chase did some _wonderful_ things with his tongue. . .

2. Pastry -

When Chase finally found Jack, the goth was trying to keep a Dunkin' Donuts bag from the dragon's feline warriors.

3. Attention -

Jack seemed to have a habit of bothering Chase whenever he started to pay attention to his warriors. Or, more specifically, whenever he paid attention to anything other than the albino.

4. Knife -

Chase held the sleeping goth to his chest, glaring at the marks on his wrists. Wuya would pay for putting the idea that the Heylin side would be better off without him into the goth's head.

5. Incessant -

Chase soon learned to look forward to bed-time, the only time Spicer would cease his incessant, mindless chatter.

6. Damned -

If trying to take over the world doesn't get Jack in Hell, then being in love with an immortal dragon will. Oh well. As Chase says, better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven.

7. Parental -

When they finally found out about Chase and Jack relationship, Jack's parents had been more bothered that Jack had a boyfriend than the fact said boyfriend was an evil warlord.

8. Elevator -

A smirking Chase Young walked out of the elevator with a very disheveled Jack Spicer in tow.

9. Logic -

Chase raised an eyebrow at Jack as he practically destroyed his lab, searching for his goggles.

"Spicer. . . I believe I have found your goggles."

"Really? Where?"

He gestured towards the goth's head. Jack's eye twitched. "Darn you and your logic!"

10. Pelvis -

Chase just walked away when Jack started singing, "Let's do the Time Warp again!"

**CHACKCHACKCHACK**

A/N: Okay, this was inspired by the awesome-ness that is Anthology of Love by CrystallicSky (and A Taste of Romance by ThespianWaltz, which was also inspired by Anthology of Love). Unlike CrystallicSky, I'm not attempting to get to 100 chapters. I have a low attention span, so I'm gonna just try to get to 10 chapters for now. We'll see after that.


	2. NonRomantic Valentines Chapter

**PIECES OF INSANITY**

The Non-Romantic Valentine's Day Chapter

Posted: 2/14/09

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now please excuse me while I go sulk in the emo corner.

WARNING(S): For some reason, none of these are very romantic. Or couple-y. Mainly just Jack being random. It's all my muses' fault. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

MORE WARNING(S): I still wish to kill Wuya. Which might end up happening in a later chapter. Any preferences for Wuya's death? (And possibly Katnappe/Ashely?)

**SLASHYAOISLASHYAOISLASH**

11. Heart -

Chase was surprised when Jack refused the box of chocolates.

"Eating candy from a box shaped like a heart is like eating ice-cream out of a lung."

12. Snow -

As soon as Chase stepped foot outside into the wintry wonderland, Jack pelted him with snowballs.

13. Fifth -

"Spicer, why are my warriors pink?"

"I plead the fifth!"

14. Cookie -

"Let me get this straight. You became evil because you saw someone wearing a shirt that said 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies'?"

"Yup! You know, I never did get those cookies."

"Your naivete never ceases to amaze me, Jack."

15. Rant -

"That stupid purple dinosaur is brain-washing small children into thinking sharing is fun! Sharing is not fun! Plus, he's probably a pedophile! No one wants to spend _that_much time with little kids!"

"Spicer, what makes you think I care?"

"I thought maybe. . . you could feed him to your warriors?"

". . . I'll think about it."

16. Canada -

Chase's lips twitched in amusement when he discovered Jack's latest plans of world-conquest.

"You're taking over Canada?"

"They've had it too good, too long!"

17. Anatidaephobia -

"Chase, Save me from the creepy-stalker-duck!"

18. Info-God -

"Spicer, what are you doing?"

"Surfing the web. CrystallicSky is right, Wikipedia is _so _Info-God."

". . . "

"Breaking the fourth wall again. Just ignore me."

19. Frost -

Chase let a rare smile grace his lips at the sight of his lover, his little 'Jack Frost,' playing in the snow like a small child.

20. Lovers -

Chase had taken a great many of lovers over the years. But Jack was by far the most. . . interesting.

**SLASHYAOISLASHYAOISLASH**

Anatidaephobia - the fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you.

A/N: Just in time for Valentine's Day! And. . . none of them are very romantic. Wow. I suck. (Though 'Heart' does tie in with Valentine's Day a bit.)

Another A/N: I got the first season DVD! The downside? Chase doesn't show up 'til the second season. Luckily, there's always YouTube and Veoh.


	3. The Angsty Chapter

**PIECES OF INSANITY**

The Angsty Chapter Where Jack Won't Stop Dying

Posted: 3/11/09

Disclaimer: Still don't own!

WARNING(S): My boyfriend won't dress up as Jack Spicer for Otakon. So, I'm making him dress like a dead guy from Naruto instead.

MORE WARNING(S): Contains slash, Chack, angst, and (many) character deaths.

EVEN MORE WARNING(S): For some reason, this chapter is extra angsty. I've gotta stop asking my friends for words.

**HELLOHELLOHELLO**

21. Bestial -

Those of the Heylin side froze as a lone sound broke through the night, an inhuman howl coming from the citadel of Chase Young.

All those who heard it knew it for what it was, the howl of a dragon who has lost its mate.

22. Venom -

As Wuya stood over him, smirking at him, Jack felt the poisonous venom course through his veins, his final thoughts directed to his lover. 'I'm sorry, Chase.'

23. Pocket -

Jack Spicer walked the halls of the high school, his hand in his pocket, feeling the sharp, often-used instrument that was the only thing that could get him through the day.

24. Lost -

Chase roared and clawed at everything in sight as his warriors tried to calm him.

How could he become calm when he had lost his mate, his Jack?

25. Burial -

Chase stood over Spicer's grave, mourning what could have been.

26. White -

Jack vaguely recalled that white was the color of mourning in China as he placed a single white rose on his lover's grave.

27. Pistol -

Jack lifted the gun to his head, sobbing, a single thought going through his mind before he pulled the trigger, 'It's all my fault.'

28. Bullet -

Chase found Jack, already dead. He held his lover's body to his chest, sobbing. He kissed his brow, picked up the gun, and followed Jack into the afterlife.

29. Sun -

Jack regretted nothing as he fell to the sea, his melting wings burning him, only that he hadn't had more time with the glorious Sun.

30. Homicidal -

Chase walked away from Wuya's bloody, mangled corpse with a satisfied look on his face.

"You should have known better, Wuya. No one gets away with harming my mate."

**GOODBYEGOODBYEGOODBYE**

Venom makes me wanna kill Wuya. Again.

Pocket. Absolutely no idea where this came from. And if you can't tell, it's a knife in his pocket.

Burial has been in my notebook since before the first chapter. But then my mom cleaned my room and it 'disappeared,' AKA, was put in its proper place.

White is the color of mourning in most parts of Asia. Chase died in this one. Weird. Especially since he's immortal.

Pistol and Bullet are related. And Jack committed suicide because of an incident that they refuse to tell me about. I've had Pistol and Bullet written for ages. But neither had a name til, well, just now.

Sun is based off of the Greek myth of Icarus, who flew too close to the sun, and the wax wings his father made him melted.

Homicidal is sort of a continuation of #4, Knife. (Or possibly Venom.)

A/N: There you go. An angsty chapter where Wuya dies. And so does Jack. Repeatedly. Next up, Katnappe!


	4. The Chapter Where The Themes Died

**PIECES OF INSANITY**

The Chapter Where The Themes Died A Horrible And Painful Death

Posted: 7/4/09

Disclaimer: I'd say I owned it, but I'd rather not get sued.

WARNING(S): Wow! Over 900 hits! Awesome-Possum. -tearfully- You like me, you really like me!

MORE WARNING(S): Contains slash, randomness, underage kissing, and implied. . . stuff.

**VIERVIERVIER**

31. Dots -

Chase watched as his mate ripped pillows off of a couch, lifted up rugs to look beneath them, and removed valuable paintings off the walls.

"What on earth are you doing, Spicer?"

"I don't know what to do, so I'm trying to find the freakin' green dots!"

32. Library -

Jack loved going to the library.

Not because it was quiet enough so he could actually get some work done, or because nobody else seemed to be interested in the books he checked out.

But because of what he and the librarian did after hours.

33. Slumbering -

Chase Young watched his slumbering mate, a content look on his face.

34. Zodiac -

Chase rolled his eyes as his young lover rattled off his daily horoscope.

"'-something will happen that you least expect.' Hey, Chase, what's you sign?"

"I know I'm going to regret this. Taurus."

"Let's see. Looks like you should avoid any Showdowns today. . . and dairy products."

Chase rolls his eyes.

"Oh, look! A compatibility chart! Let's see. . . Ooh! Taurus and Pisces! 'They get along perfectly! The poetic, sensitive Fish seeks ways to make the Taurean happy, in exchange for the tenderness and security he needs. They enjoy going out together as well as the intimacy of their home. Their physical love is alchemical, spiritual, and intense. The Bull's practical side helps the Pisces to accomplish the projects bubbling up in his or her imagination; a quality which the stolid Taurus needs to lighten his sometimes monotonous life. The outlook for love is promising.' Our love is written in the stars!"

'I suppose horoscopes aren't as far off as I thought,' Chase reflected as he was hugged by his 'poetic, sensitive Fish'.

35. Nanny -

Winifred Yates stalked the halls of Spicer House searching for her young charges, muttering about 'the little monsters' all the while. When she reached the kitchen, she finally found them, covered in flour, kissing. She shrieked and fainted dead away. The Spicer and Young heirs gave her odd looks.

"She's weird." The Spicer boy just shrugged. And they went back to kissing.

36. Haiku -

_Dragon and Monkey./Both on the side of Darkness./Their love spans lifetimes._

37. Criminal Law -

Jack shivered from something other than fear as he met the man he was supposed to defend in court for killing his wife.

38. Muzak -

Spicer would pay for programming muzak to play whenever the immortal dragon decided to visit him via the elevator.

39. Ocean Liner -

Chase Young had lost many things when the so-called 'unsinkable' ocean liner went down. But the only thing he truly missed was his Jack.

40. Sour Grapes -

"NO, you can't have them!"

Chase sniffed, turned his nose up, said, "They're probably sour, anyways," and stalked away.

Jack blinked before eating another grape.

"Another case of sour grapes. Literally."

**VIERVIERVIER**

Dots is a joke me and my friend, Jen, have. You see, on FreeRealmsDOTcom, there's a quest line-thingy made up of a series of green lights. Except, sometimes, it doesn't work so we're running around trying to see if they'll show up. (Do not own FreeRealms)

Zodiac is an actual compatibility match for Taurus and Pisces (which I am personally convinced are what Chase and Jack are) (Compatibility was done by HoroscopeDOTcom, not me. So no suing!)

Nanny's been in my word-list for a while now. But it only recently got an idea to go along with it.

Ocean Liner is a left-over from last chapter's angsty-ness. Please don't kill me for killing Jack. . . again. And it is not a parody of the movie Titanic! It's not my fault Jack has the same name as Leo DiCaprio's role in the movie!

. . . don't even ask about Sour Grapes. . .

A/N: Apparently, the former chapters had themes. And I only really noticed that when I began to give them names. I blame my OCD-ness.


	5. The Halfway Chapter

**PIECES OF INSANITY**

The Halfway There Chapter

Posted: 8/1/09

Disclaimer: I don't own it, people!

WARNING(S): Contains slash, randomness, and more implied stuff.

HALFHALFHALF

41. Diner -

Jack Spicer continued to wash the counter at the diner where he worked, blissfully unaware of the golden eyes watching his every move.

42. Statues -

'_And thus, one shall be frozen by Day, one by Night. Until the Earth crumbles to the sea, and Night and Day become one'_

Curse the hag who brought this upon them! The man sighed and went back to his moonlit vigil of his lover, waiting for the 'changing of the guard', so to speak, that came with the dawn.

And the split second where they can look into each other's eyes before the curse takes ahold of them once more.

43. Bleachers -

It was the final game of the season. The bleachers were full of roaring fans as the two rival footballs teams faced off.

Of course, all of the real action happened _under_ the bleachers _after_ the game between the quarterback and a certain goth. . .

44. Vague -

"That one guy, at the place, with the thing. You know!"

"No, Spicer. I don't."

"You're no fun!"

45. Kidney -

"Hey, Chase, wanna go to Candy Mountain?"

"No."

"You're right, they'd probably steal our kidneys, like that unicorn dude."

". . ."

"Shun the non-believer, shun! Shunnnnnn-nuh!"

46. Desire -

Chase was shocked when he looked at his reflection. It was standing, just as he was, but it was holding Spicer. And. . . they were smiling at one another.

He snarled and knocked the mirror over, causing it to shatter.

Amongst the shattered glass was a piece of metal inscribed, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

47. Sharp -

Chase became curious when he saw his young mate walk outside the citadel carrying a hammer, some nails, and a few pieces of wood. He decided, at the risk of his sanity, to follow.

When he saw what was written on one piece of wood, however, he walked right back inside, wondering why on Earth he had chosen Spicer.

Jack watched with a confused look while Chase strode back into the citadel before shrugging and getting back to work at setting up a sign that said, 'CAUTION: THIS SIGN HAS SHARP EDGES.'

48. Riddle -

"Hey, Chase, what do you get when you cross a termite and a praying mantis?"

Sigh. "What, Spicer?"

"A bug that says grace before eating you house!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't just feed you to my warriors."

"Because then you'd have to settle for Wuya?"

". . . that's it, I'm making you immortal now."

49. Pineapple -

Jack dashed away from the Showdown and ran right into Chase, who raised an eyebrow before inquiring what exactly was wrong with the goth.

He sniffed before answering, "Raimundo said my head looks like a pineapple!"

50. Helios -

Apollo missed the red-haired youth that Poseidon and Hades refused to give to him, simply because of his fatal fall into the sea!

The boy clearly belonged to him. After all, he had flown to see _him_, not some glorified fish and a necrophiliac with illusions of grandeur.

HALFHALFHALF

Statue. Okay, if I ever continue this, I'm going have to figure out how 'night and day become one', and make the 'Earth crumble to the sea.' Darn me and my cryptic-ness! And my inability to change prophecies/curses once I've created them. (Obviously, the hag's Wuya.)

Desire. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_, when reversed, becomes _i/show no t/yo ur/fac e/bu t/yo ur/he arts/ desirE_ (I think I just killed my spell-check)

Helios is continued from Sun in chapter 3. (Apollo and Helios are sometimes considered the same person/god.)

A/N: Majority of this was written late at night/early in morning. Ah, the wonders insomnia does for inspiriation.


	6. The Other Chapter

**PIECES OF INSANITY**

The Other Chapter

Posted: 12/30/09

Disclaimer: If I owned it Wuya would be dead. And the Monkey Staff would forever be with Jack.

WARNING(S): Slashy-ness, immaturity, non-references to comic books, and Jack getting his smexy on.

MORE WARNING(S): This chapter brought to you by my non-existent internet access.

HEXHEXHEXHEX

51. Check -

Midnight finds Jack Spicer still in lab, fingers seemingly glued to a computer's keyboard. Chase stalks in, fully intent on dragging Spicer to bed.

"Spicer! What on earth are doing at this ungodly hour!"

He jumps, but doesn't stop typing.

"I have to finish this."

"And what is 'this'?"

"Letter to my parents. They won't let me live by here without them unless I send them monthly updates. And I have to send this by tomorrow."

"It _is_ tomorrow."

"Give me a minute! I just have to run it through spellcheck."

Chase glances at the screen as the tool pops up.

"What on earth is. . . chack?"

Jack curses. "It's supposed to be check!"

". . . it sounds like a type of shellfish."

52. Cold -

Chase's world had been so cold. But now he had Jack, and it was warm again.

53. Darkness -

Zeus and the other gods finally decided to intervene when Apollo refused to take the sun on its daily journey across the earth, casting the mortal world into eternal darkness, and practically begged Poseidon and Hades to return the lad to him.

Which they did, with few complaints considering Apollo had left the sun just beneath the ocean floor.

54. Blind -

They say love is blind. But Spicer is too beautiful for this to be true.

55. Mystery -

'Mission: Eat some cotton candy. Go and take your sticky hands and poke random people. If you get caught, blame the clean-handed person next to you.'

Jack glanced from his computer screen to where Chase was reading. He didn't even look up before saying, "Don't even think about it."

56. Shift -

"Hey Chase, wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Okay, here goes. This guy's taking a test in math, and he suddenly yells out, 'Holy shift, look at the asymptote on that mother-function!' Hey! Chase, where are you going?!"

57. Raven -

"Hey, Chase! How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"'Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are _very_ flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front.'"

". . . "

"What?"

58. Closet -

Chase just stared when, after asking just where Jack had gotten a scythe, he received as an answer, "Stole it from Death's closet. She really needs better security."

59. Contamination -

Chase Young walked through the nuclear wasteland, not seeing anything, not feeling anything, completely apathetic to the destruction around him.

He reaches a pile the few survivors had made of dead bodies. He stares, still unfeeling, at a single body.

Pale, hair that's either red or brown. It could be him. But, he knows, his body is gone.

Burned by the survivors, who thought it was contaminated.

They'll be dead by morning.

60. Righteous -

Chase held his vigil by his lover's bed, mentally cursing the monks. The latest Showdown revealed just how 'good' and 'righteous' the Xiaolin side really was. And now, because of it, his Jack was dying.

"They will pay for this."

HEXHEXHEXHEX

Chack. The breaking of the fourth wall commences. (sort of) Let's face it, pairing names tend to sound a bit ridiculous. Snarry, Puppyshipping, ZuSo.

Darkness is a continuation of Sun and Helios. See, Brianna-person? I gave it a happy ending!

Raven. Jack apparently didn't expect him to know such a frivolous thing. Or something like that.

Closet is not a reference to Sandman. Nope, definitely not. (Actually, it's a friend of mine. And her apparently non-existent closet of scythes)

Contamination. I honestly have no idea. All I know is that there was a nuclear bomb or something. And some people survived. Jack wasn't one of them. And Chase is mad cause they burned his body.

A/N: Had this done for a while, but the internet wasn't working. It apparently only works at my sister's, which is six hours away.

Dear GraversParadise from chapter 5, what exactly made you think I didn't use the Mirror? (I mean, I even used the same inscription.)


End file.
